


Gone

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Tony is peters biological father, oof, peter is tonys son, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: Tony returns to earth with Nebula, talks about Peter... suckish bio but dont wanna give anything away.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know I haven’t posted in... forever and im super sorry!! Ive been so busy! Im also sorry if this is super bad, i just came up with it on the spot! Ill fix it tomorrow...anyways please enjoy!!

Its been a few days from what Tony can tell since his  battle with Thanos. They lost. He lost. They’re all gone...  _he’s_ gone. Peter.

Peter has brought Tony joy, love, sadness,and meaning to his life for the past seventeen years. And because he wasn’t strong enough, that meaning has been ripped away from him. His son, cried. Cried for his father to “not let him go”, as he watched the Guardians fade away. Peter cried, begged and practically refused to leave his father. But alas; Thanos’ snap was stronger than a kid with spider like powers. 

Nebula asked him who the kid was, seeing as Tony wasn't speaking, she thought he would want to talk about Peter. 

He laughed, or what seemed to be a laugh,turned into a sob. Tony explained what that boy meant to him. She clearly didn’t understand, seeing as her “father” misused and treated her poorly.

When they returned to Earth it was different. He was greeted by the remaining Avengers, and Steve... 

Pepper was the first to hug him, then asked where their son was. Tony fell to the ground explaining how he snuck onto the ship, after being told to go home, came up with the plan to get Squidward out of the donut, insulted Footloose and fought against the mighty Titan. Pepper was speechless, but wasn't surprised that her strong minded son had accomplished these things. Asking again where he was, Tony went silent.

”No..no..Tony. Please tell me he’s not gone.” Pepper pleaded. Steve and Rhodey, on the brink of tears hearing that Peter had faded too. 

Its been five years now. Tony and the rest of his team, including Pepper in her own suit, were on their way to avenge their fallen family. 

 

They will not fail this time. He will not fail this time.


End file.
